


Sunlight

by xXdark_moonXx



Series: Summer [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: Cuddling, Deviant!Connor, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Kissing, Post peaceful revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXdark_moonXx/pseuds/xXdark_moonXx
Summary: Waking up in Connor’s arms is a heavenly feeling.Wait, what?!
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Series: Summer [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881727
Comments: 3
Kudos: 147





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct continuation of Rainfall :) hope you enjoy!

You’ve never felt more comfortable in your entire life. 

The sun shines through the windows of your apartment, bathing your living room in soft yellow light. Good to see last night’s storm cleared up. Your couch is more firm than usual, you notice as you nuzzle into it—and then you feel soft breath on your face. 

Confused, though still half-asleep, you look upwards to see Connor’s beautiful, freckled face, glowing in the morning sun. He blinks down at you, lifting his head slightly from where he’s laying on the couch, a soft smile on his face. 

“Good morning,” he murmurs. You feel his hands slide down your back. Your brows furrow as you squint at him. “It is currently 7:37AM,” Connor informs you. 

You sigh deeply, setting your head down again. “‘S too early,” you grumble. “I’m going back to sleep.” You can feel the rumble in Connor’s chest as he laughs. The gentle rise and fall of his breathing lulls you into a doze. 

Wait. 

Your head shoots up again, mouth agape. You’re laying _on top of_ Connor. You had fallen asleep on him. And you’d slept well, judging by the _huge puddle of drool_ on his hoodie. You groan, covering your face, which is now bright red. 

Connor blinks at your sudden movement. “Are you alright? Your heart rate has increased by fifty percent.” His hands press against the small of your back as he looks into your face. How is he so calm?

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” you breathe, rubbing your eyes. 

“You fell asleep last night, so I thought I’d change our position to be more comfortable,” Connor explains. “Did you sleep well?” 

“Mm, yeah.” That might’ve been the best sleep you’d had in _months._ “Sorry about falling asleep on you,” you mumble. _Not that sorry, though._ You haven’t made an attempt to get _off_ of Connor yet. He doesn’t seem to mind. 

“No need to apologize,” he says cheerfully. “I enjoyed laying here with you.” 

Your heart flutters at that. “Did you just, sit here? Awake, I mean?” 

“For part of the night, yes. I went over case files for a few hours, and observed you while you slept.” You chuckle, folding your arms and setting your chin on his chest. Coming from anyone else that would have sounded a little creepy. But for Connor, it made sense—he was curious, and a detective. Of course he would observe you. “Around two I went into stasis mode.” 

“Stasis mode?” Your fiddle absentmindedly with his hoodie string. 

“It’s a sort of low-power mode, I suppose. It’s the closest thing I have to sleep,” Connor explains. 

You hum thoughtfully, tempted to doze off again as you listen to Connor’s heartbeat. The night before drifts across your mind, specifically the kiss you shared. “So,” you mumble, glancing up at him, “are we... together now?”

Connor tilts his head. “How so?”

“Like, a couple. We _did_ kiss last night. And fall asleep together,” you say, blushing. Connor regards you for a moment, LED flashing thoughtfully.

“If that’s what couples do,” he says slowly, “then, yes. I enjoy doing those things, with you. If you want.” 

You smile at how carefully he chooses his words. “I do,” you hum, propping yourself up on your elbows. “...can I kiss you again?”

Connor’s LED cycles yellow, his cheeks turning pink, and he swallows. “...okay.” 

You put a hand on his cheek, pressing your lips to his. They’re just like you remember them; cool and soft, pliable under your gentle pressure. Connor’s hands slide up your forearms as he pulls you a little closer, his heartbeat speeding up to match your own. You separate with a small sound, Connor’s lips parting as he searches your face. He looks so incredibly handsome with his hair disheveled, a dazed expression on his face. You kiss the tip of his nose, laughing softly. 

“You’re so perfect,” you whisper. Connor’s brow furrows, and he pulls you to him again, eyes fluttering shut. You sigh, moving to run your fingers through his hair. The kiss ends far too soon—Connor leans away, blinking rapidly as his LED flashes yellow.

“I have to leave,” he murmurs, still holding you close as he moves to sit upright. 

You tuck your head into the crook of his neck. “So soon?”

“Unfortunately,” he replies slowly. “I received a report that could progress the investigation.” Despite that, he seems hesitant to move. 

You sigh, climbing off of him. “Okay. Don’t forget your clothes in the bathroom.”

“I won’t, thank you,” Connor says, standing. He pulls his hoodie off as he goes, folding it over his arm. The bathroom door closes with a soft click. 

You lay across the couch, taking a deep breath as you mull over what just happened. You and Connor were a couple now—the thought brings a smile to your face. You close your eyes and take in the sunlight, the warmth on your skin matching the warmth in your chest. You hear Connor emerge from the bathroom, and turn your head. He’s back in his own clothes, which look slightly wrinkled but otherwise in good shape. 

“I left the clothes you lent me in there,” he says, moving to the door to put on his shoes. You roll over onto your stomach to watch him. 

“You look so cute with curly hair,” you mumble, smiling sleepily. He glances at you with a smirk, fingers running through his hair subconsciously.

“I’ll see you later.” He pulls his coat off of the hook and drapes it over his arm, turning to look at you. 

“M’kay. Go stop the criminals,” you sigh, closing your eyes. You hear the door open, and then close. When you peek open your eyes, however, Connor is crouched are your level, studying you. When you meet his eyes, he presses his lips to your forehead. You lift your head and kiss him softly. 

“Maybe we can have lunch?” Connor murmurs against your lips. 

“You don’t even eat,” you tease, reaching up to ruffle his hair. 

“I know,” Connor replies sheepishly. “But, I’d like to take you on an official ‘date,’ now that we’re a couple?” 

You study his face, watching the sunlight dance in his dark brown eyes. “Lunch would be great.”


End file.
